Gambit's Soleil
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is abandoned in New Orleans where she meets Remy and becomes a member of the Thieves' Guild. How will this change events surrounding both of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Serena stumbles as she makes her way through New Orleans, thankfully she'd taught herself French and English. Her parents had just abandoned her on the streets, that salaud couple. The nine year old manages to lift enough money to get some food which managed to get her into a somewhat more decent state of health. That was when a brute of a boy knocked her over and Serena's nastier side took over, she was on her feet, daggers drawn and kicking the idiot in the balls from behind before holding one of her daggers to his throat, hard, "Je ne suis pas une cible facile, imbécile( I am not an easy mark, idiot)! " she hisses in French.

" Ya certainly be gettin' y'ahself inta quite the fix, Julien. "

Serena spares a brief glance to see a kid about two years older than her, black scleras and red irises with brown hair, " Shut up, LeBeau! " the idiot known as Julien says.

" Je suis Remy LeBeau et vous êtes( I'm Remy LeBeau and you are)? "

" Je suis Serena( I'm Serena). "

" Laissez l'idiot de fonctionner à la maison avec sa queue coincée entre ses jambes(Let the idiot run back home with his tail tucked between his legs). "

Serena lets him go and shoves him over. Julien races off and Remy looks over the girl he'd been following for two days, " Remy be thinkin dat ya be wantin' a place where ya can safely rest. "

" Knew I was being followed but my follower didn't feel like a threat. Don't suppose decent apparel can be a part of the deal? "

Remy grins, " Way ya can lift wallets, Thieves' Guild will love ya, Serena. "

The blonde sighs, " Better than the Yakuza. "

Remy's eyes widen at this, " You're dat girl? "

Serena laughs at the open astonishment on his face, " Oui, I am. Oh, I can help you with your lovely talent as well, the destructive one, Remy. "

" Comment savez-vous à ce sujet( How did you know about that)? " Remy asks.

" Empathy, I can sense it and I can help you gain the control you need. " Serena says softly, " Now, I want decent clothes, a safe place to sleep, and maybe more food and not necessarily in that order Monsieur LeBeau. "

" Monsieur LeBeau be my père, I jus' be Remy. " is the tart reply even as he leads her away.

Five Years Later:

Serena Soleil rolls her shoulders as she stands up from where Emil and Remy had knocked her over, her sapphire eyes narrowed into slits. The boys look at the fun sized female that was glaring at them, " Cher, Remy and Emil be sorry. " Remy says, trying to head off the storm of anger to come.

" Remy Etienne LeBeau, Emil Marceaux, what have I told ya two about this precise situation? "

Jean-Luc LeBeau watches as the fun sized blonde tears into his son and nephew with a mixture of English, French, and Japanese. Had Belladonna Boudreaux not ended dying from cancer as a child Remy would be engaged to her instead of courting the strong willed and multiple personalitied blonde. She accepted him fully and Remy did the same for her, something Jean-Luc suspected she'd never had before. She had also helped Remy master all of his powers and was there to bleed off the excess of his ability to harness potential energy if need be. Remy was the only one that ever knew which personality was in control as well.

The problem with the Boudreaux's had been settled by the spirited blonde as well when she'd almost killed Marius Boudreaux after Julien had almost killed Remy. Marius had later confided to him that any girl that was the shadow head of the Yakuza he was not going to mess with and they'd worked out a treaty. The Thieves' Guild and the Assassins' Guild had all sworn a solemn oath to never mess with Mayumi or Molly Osaka in any way as they still were connected to Serena. Molly happened to be the blonde's best friend and her mother owned a jewelry store. Mayumi had the two guilds test out her security for a fair price.

When Serena started using Remy's own power against the boys Jean-Luc laughs, Remy would have his hands full with that one for sure. Remy winces as he runs from the irate blonde, why did he let his cousin talk him into this stuff again. He hated it when she was mad at him, Serena was different from everyone else, not including the fact that she had three separate personalities. She accepted him for who he was, his eyes didn't freak her out either.

" Serena, celui d'Emil dont endommagé votre manga Sailor V(Serena, Emil's the one whom damaged your Sailor V manga). " Remy says.

Emil pales as Serena freezes, " EMIL MARCEAUX, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD BEEN BORN FEMALE! "

The entirety of the guild shivers, no one liked it when she got mad because she got even. Emil tears out of there, heading for his older brother Etienne. Etienne was one of the only few people that Serena never went after. Serena was hot on his heels and the thief pours on the afterburners, Etienne's room was a safe spot for those that had pissed her off. Remy swore he would apologize to Emil later after begging Serena for forgiveness.

Serena returns then muttering under her breath about cowardly thieves. There was not one member in either guild that was stupid enough to steal from her. Her attention turns to Remy and he pales, " Stop letting your cousin talk you into this stuff, Remy. "

" I only go along ta try and keep 'im out of worse trouble, cher. " Remy answers, dropping his third person speaking in the face of the fun sized blonde's wrath.

Serena rolls her eyes as she knew Remy loved his family, they'd taken him in, given him a home and love. They'd done the same for her all those years ago when Remy had brought her here. Of course, at first she had only trusted Remy, as he had opened his shields for her, knowing that she needed to sense whom he really was. It had taken her a while to warm up to the others and they had been patient with her. Jean-Luc had sent one of his own over to get custody of Serena into his care, Jean-Luc was her legal guardian just in case she needed to go the hospital or something along those lines.

Her former family hadn't even thought about it and just signed her away. It had been Remy to give her, her new last name and he was also the only one to know the full truth about her recent past and the far distant one as well. Remy knew they'd be going to Japan soon so she could deal with that. Mayumi had no problem with housing them though she was a little leery of Remy and Serena sharing a room until they explained that they kept each other's abilities in check.

Remy had worked hard on his school work and Jean-Luc knew Remy was following Serena to Japan. Tante had told the patriarch that Serena needed his boy to have her back over there for the next two years. That Serena had to go back whether she wanted to or not. That was the only reason he had agreed to allow Remy to go, he knew his boy would be too distracted worrying about the fun sized blonde to do his thieving properly. Remy would be testing Mayumi's security for the next two years this way.

The blonde smirks and sweeps Remy's feet out from under him before racing off. Remy had helped with her coordination, teaching her acrobatics. Serena was the best female thief they had. As Remy chases after the blonde he smirks, he knew she wanted to play and talk about what was to come. He knew he'd need to disguise himself for the coming fight and she'd taught him how to change the color of his power, just in case.

Once safely away Serena stops and turns to Remy, " At some point you will need to deal with Endymion, challenge him for my hand and his throne. "

" Je sais, mon amour, il ne vous avoir( I know, my love, he will not have you). " Remy murmurs. That was the one thing Jean-Luc did not know, that Remy and Serena were soul bonded, they need only complete the bond.

" Êtes-vous prêt pour le plaisir de commencer(Are you ready for the fun to start)? "

" Remy né prêt, ma princesse(Remy born ready, my princess). "

" Anata wa sono koto ni tsuite yoroshīdesu ka(Are you sure about that)? " Serena asks, switching to Japanese.

Remy takes a moment to process, " Mochiron, watashi ga kite nan'notameni junbi ga dekite imasu(Of course, I'm ready for what's to come). "

" You are getting quicker with your Japanese. " Serena says.

" I don't have much of a choice, cher. Remy not be leavin' ya alone ovah the'ah ta fight wit'out 'im. " Remy retorts.

Serena curls into his side wearily, letting herself be vulnerable for a few brief moments, leaning on Remy for strength. Remy pulls her in closer, knowing that soon they would be embroiled in her lunar destiny.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny, a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto groans. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

Her guardian cat was dark red in color with green eyes a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead wearing a green bow with a dark red round shaped gem in the center of it. Lachesis happened to be her name and the feline hums worriedly, " The hime has met her true soul mate and they have completed the emotional part of the bond. If your cousin gets word of this she will intervene. "

Sailor Destiny sighs at this, " I know, my friend, Pluto will stop at nothing to make sure that damnable Crystal Tokyo occurs. Psyche is already awakened while Nyx and Nemesis are close to awakening as well. Hesper will come soon as will Nike. Eos will take a while to come to us while Dike may be harder to find. The Outsiders must be the ones to stand tall with the hime as the Inner and Outer courts are too loyal to the Bitchenity's ideals. "

" Not Saturn, never Saturn as she is loyal to her half-sister. Saturn would never willingly betray the hime. " Lachesis points out.

Sailor Destiny admits that point, Saturn was always loyal to the true heiress or on rare occasion heir, that was just the way it went. Saturn always knew and always protected. " Remy LeBeau is the true other half of our hime and the true heir to the Earth. I wonder if he was there but we don't remember. Maybe Current could find out for us, for now, we must be ready to fight. " In Destiny's hands was her staff, it too was shaped like a key, but different from Pluto's. For one thing the top of her staff was rounded with now garnet in it, unless she won the Garnet Orb from her cousin. At the bottom part of the staff there were two instead of three whatever things and there were three on her staff where Pluto's had two. Though her staffs' top could be taken off and it could be used as a spear, the top acting as the sheath.

Lachesis nods at this, her charge was right, they had to be ready and an apprentice must be chosen to guard the Gates of Destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _this is telepathy_

' _this is sign language'_

_this is texting_

Chapter 2

Remy looks around Tokyo for the first time and smiles, he'd be getting paid to break into the OSA-P Jewelry store to test the security out while at the same time he'd be able to be a normal teen, he had managed to gain enough control of his powers that his true eyes didn't show, plus, Serena had taught him how to glamour, hiding his eyes. Here in Japan he would be accepted, eyes and all.

New York:

Professor Charles Xavier frowns, one mutant was in Japan but, he had gained control and Charles had sensed a deeper purpose for him being there. Still, he wanted the lone mutant to have some back up, _Storm, has Evan decided whether or not to accept that exchange program in Tokyo?_

_ I believe so, why?_

_ Well, Storm, there is a mutant over there that I feel has a purpose there and I would like for him to have some back up. He too is in the Juuban District of the Minato Ward of Tokyo._

_ I see, is there anyone else Evan should watch out for?_

_ Yes, the mutant's companion, she's allowed me certain knowledge since I am willing to help. Her name is Serena Soleil and his is Remy LeBeau, both are members of the Thieves' Guild in New Orleans. They will be staying there for two years with Serena's best friend Molly Osaka and her mother. I have been given nothing more. Warn Evan he will be tested for loyalty._

_ Understood, Charles._

Ororo Monroe was quick to fill her nephew in on the professor's impressions and the three names to watch out for. " Got it, Auntie O. " Evan says, he wouldn't tell her this but it felt like it was important for him to be over there right now, " I'll keep Kurt in the loop so if I need back-up I can get it quicker. "

" A wise move, Evan. " Ororo was currently in charge of her nephew but she knew this experience would be enriching for him. Evan had learned how to be a team player, first with Scott and Jean, then with Kitty and Kurt added on too. Evan got along best with Kurt and used psychic manifestations of his mutation to keep Jean out of his head.

Ororo couldn't really blame him for doing that either, Jean was sometimes too curious for her own good. She did not need to know everyone's secrets.

Japan:

Molly was showing them around, every nook and cranny so Remy would know his exit routes. Serena was relearning what she had already known and was sharing what she remembered with him. The tour ended at the Crown Game Center and Molly leads the pair into a back room and Serena smiles, " Hello, Ai, I see Molly is active then. "

" Yes, she is, Hime. I have a transformation item for Remy, a unique playing card, this way his identity, voice included will remain hidden. Time to start training, though you will have to wait for Luna before you can experience your first transformation. " Ai says, Ai being a red cat with an orange heart on her forehead.

" Dis means dat Remy can be trainin' and it will be much safah fah all involved. " Remy says.

" Your power is rather unique, Mr. LeBeau. " Ai admits.

" Call me Remy, cher. " Remy tells her.

" Remy then. I've worked up training scenarios for you as well because some during the Silver Millennium had abilities similar to yourself. You'll go up against them and then the enemies they faced. I know Serena will be going against Duchess Candora, the only high dark lunar senshi. " Ai states.

" Gotta make sure I can kick ass when need be, Ai. Remy, I can handle myself or have you forgotten the fact that the Assassins' Guild fears me. " Serena says.

" They're downright petrified of ya ev'ah since ya castrated three of their memb'ahs for not takin' no fah an answ'ah, mon amour. " Remy says, snorting.

" You would have done worse, aijin. " Serena says.

" Oui, I would have, as they were tryin' ta take somethin' dat bein' mine. " Remy states, one of the rare times he didn't speak in the third person.

Molly grins, " I simply can't wait until you two are older and fully bonded, oh, that will be fun. "

Serena shakes her head, " Molls, you know damn well we'll both only get more territorial the older we get. "

" Precisely, I'd like to see Remy take down the man whore prince of Earth. " Molly says.

Remy grins savagely at that, " Oh I be doin' dat when we no long'ah need him ta save our planet, mon ami. "

Serena rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, " Ai can always let you face him several times so you know what he was like in the past. "

" Remy be likin' dat idea, mon amour. "

The next day rolls around to show Evan being teleported over by Kurt to Tokyo International Airport and Evan was quick to put his luggage on a luggage rack and push it forward. The Gurio family was housing him for his stay in Japan. Now all he had to do was find Remy LeBeau, Serena Soleil, and Molly Osaka. One of the Japanese speaking mutants had allowed the Professor to copy the language into his mind, filling in the gaps in his knowledge. The mother, Mrs. Gurio assures him that he'd be able to put his stuff away later, his mother had sent his measurements on ahead and they had gotten his uniforms along with his text books. He was going to be taking algebra, chemistry, Japanese and English Lit., Phys. Ed., French, as Kurt was teaching him German, World History, and Japanese Legends.

Evan was grateful they had gotten his things as he'd be going to school today, hence the reason why Kurt had brought him over. He had his blue three fingered friend on speed dial just in case he needed help or just to talk. Kitty, Scott, and Jean were great but, Kurt was one of his closest friends. He had a love/hate relationship with Pietro at the moment but, they did still understand each other and would shoot some hoops on neutral ground for fun. Pietro wanted his dad's approval more than anything, he wasn't evil but not good either. Evan understood that there were shades of gray and Pietro along with Lance were firmly in them.

Jean Grey had a much harder time accepting that, he knew Scott could because of his time on the streets. Kitty was still naively innocent while Kurt knew what the world was like being blue and all. Logan, Wolverine too, understood what the world was truly like but, attacking normal humans was not the way to go like Mystique and Magneto would have people do. Hiding was the best option at the moment, Evan instinctively knew this. He also knew he would need to find a safe place to train his powers so they didn't out him as a mutant. That meant he had to find Remy at the very least.

Upon reaching school he finds out he'll be in Haruna-sensei's class and to his surprise the three the Professor said to look for were in his class as well. It was the blonde, Serena, whom approached him, " Hello, Evan, need a place to train, right? "

" I do, why? " Evan asks her warily.

" Crown Game Center, after school, be there, follow the red cat with the orange heart on her forehead, okay. " Serena says and she was gone.

Evan blinks and decides he'd been told stranger. Plus, it didn't give much information which made it harder for people to understand. She'd done the smart thing and Evan knew he'd be showing up, mostly to maybe get to know Molly better. Plus, it would be nice to have another male friend that wasn't so uptight about the rules. Scott was cool, he was just too rule oriented for Evan's taste. Evan was proud to admit that he was an adrenaline junkie, it's why Wolverine actually liked him. Which is what worried his aunt so much.

Serena stretches as she, Remy, and Molly make their way to the Crown Game Center. Ai was waiting for Evan to lead him to their training spot. Molly would be able to give him directions to Melvin's house later. Serena was the first to go through a sim while Remy and Molly watch her, until Serena met Luna she could not train as a senshi but she could keep up her thief training. Evan walks in and whistles, " Damn, that girl's got some moves and my luck she's probably already taken, right? "

Remy laughs, " Remy be likin' dis one. She be Remy's girl and Mistress Thief. "

Evan grins, " Evan Daniels, nice to formally meet you all. "

" Molly Osaka, the blonde is Serena Soleil formerly Serena Tsukino. The charmer and master thief there is Remy LeBeau. "

Evan takes the time to explain his mutation while Remy does the same. They're just finishing up when Serena joins them, " Evan, you'll go next, I think Remy should be able to find an appropriate training simulation. "

Evan heads into the room and centers himself, if he had read Remy right this should be fun. Evan was right as he summons his spikes and runs the obstacle course set up by Remy. Logan was always testing his agility and situational awareness. Remy watches with a critical eye as Evan makes his way through the course and he smiles, " Mon amour, he would make a good thief, I be thinkin'. "

" He's damn good, help him with his training he can back us up, aijin. " Serena murmurs, snuggling into Remy's right side. Remy was still able to operate the sim room as he was upping the difficulty and had Evan whooping in glee.

" He be an adrenaline junkie like Remy. Oh, he be fun ta have around. " Remy murmurs as he ups the difficulty again, he needed to see what Evan was truly capable of.

Evan flips around one of the bars and releases and twists through several more, firing his spikes so he'd have foot and hand holds. Hell, yeah, this was what he was talking about. Auntie O always called it off way too early. Evan was panting by the time Remy was done testing him but he was ecstatic, Molly comes in to help him out of the sim room, " Remy, I think you and I are going to be good friends though first I have a friend whom in natural form is blue, with a tail and had three fingers, any problems with that? "

" Non, Remy be havin' no problems wit' dat. Take a look at Remy's eyes, mon ami. "

Evan sees Remy's true eyes and he grins, " Kurt would so love you, Remy. Mind if he drops in, he's my shit-meets-fan insurance policy and he's also a teleporter. "

" More the merrier, we won't shun him, hell he'd probably be considered a hanyou or half-demon here and accepted. " Serena mutters.

Evan makes the call and Kurt teleports over, Serena grins, " Looking good, Kurt, I'm Serena Soleil, the other female is my best friend Molly Osaka, and the red eyed one is Remy LeBeau. "

Kurt Wagner finds instant kinship with Remy LeBeau, they were both considered devil children, " Kurt Wagner, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. "

" Pleasure be all mine, Mon Ami. I got de devil eyes and ya got tha rest, huh? "

" Agreed, I had best be getting back. Evan, your aunt is worried about you. "

Evan quickly writes a letter for Storm and then a longer one for Logan, " Deliver the one to Logan when he's alone, you can give Auntie O hers at any time. "

Kurt grins, " Got it, mein freund(my friend). Keep in touch. "

After Kurt had teleported out Serena grins, " Teleportation rocks. "

" You're only saying that because you have access to your lone teleportation abilities unlike me, Serena. "

" Molls, not my fault I've spent the last five years as a thief almost exclusively. " Serena quips before nodding to Ai to tell Evan about the Silver Millennium. He set off absolutely no alarm bells with any of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _this is telepathy_

' _this is sign language'_

_this is texting_

**This is word emphasis, book or song titles, stuff like that**

Chapter 3

Japan:

Evan smiles as he meets up with Molly, Serena, and Remy. Those three were fun and they had some place similar to the Danger Room. Plus, over here he was able to really cut loose and not have to worry about being judged. Logan was probably the only one whom wouldn't judge him. He knew his parents wouldn't like his darker side coming out. On the streets Evan suffered no fools, why should it be any different in his home life or school life? Unfortunately for Evan it was, Evan Daniels was a good but slightly rebellious boy. Daniel Evans, his street persona was all around badass and thief. He didn't kill but he didn't tolerate fools either.

Somehow Evan knew Remy and Serena would both understand the mentality as he could tell they were both in the less than legal business. Daniel Evans wore all black, his hair was purple, a dye job that would wash right out, and was the thief of choice for high end stuff. It was Remy that takes him to the roof, " How long ya been in tha biz, Evan? "

" About three years now, Remy. I go for the high end stuff though I make sure to change my look, appearance, accent, and body language. No one has caught on to the fact that Evan Daniels and Daniel Evans are one and the same. "

" Ya know da Thieves Guild would love ta have ya, mon ami. " Remy says.

" Not until I can live on my own, I love and respect my parents and Auntie O too much to do that to them while I'm still dependent upon them legally. I do have a rainy day fund, you know how that is. " Evan says.

" Ah do. Any good thief 'as a rainy day fund. " Remy admits.

" Precisely, I'll be fine until I can get out on my own and I'm hoping I can get ahead of my mutation. If it evolves like I think it will it's make it harder for me to blend in. " Evan says.

" Serena can help ya wit' dat, mon ami. She helped Remy master what seemed uncontrollable. "

Institute:

Kurt sighs as he looks up at the ceiling, it was night time here while Evan's day would be either starting or at the midway point. Evan was the only one that really made the Institute feel like home. Kurt was also the only one that suspected his friend was a thief. Oh, he never said anything because he knew his friend would tell him when he was ready. Plus, it had been Evan to teach him how to have the mental defenses he did. Jean couldn't read Kurt's mind because he made sure to have painful psychic defenses for someone like Jean. The Professor would at least ask before he entered someone's mind, Jean just had to know everything and didn't care about what was polite. Even Scott had problems with her nosiness. Jean just didn't understand that everyone had secrets and some people would do what they had to do to protect those secrets.

Why the Professor hadn't taught her to keep her curiosity in check was unknown to Kurt but, he knew one of these days Jean would end up paying for her nosiness. Her absolute need to know everything about everyone. It was part of why Evan had actually been looking forward to the exchange program. It got him far enough away from Jean that he could let his mental guard down slightly. Kurt couldn't do so, hell, he had to keep his defenses up when he slept too and that was just plain bothersome.

Juuban:

Serena was internally cursing as today she had actually saved Luna from a bunch of little gakis. She was so not looking forward to dealing with that damn cat. She wanted to use the Phase Dial not an item that was meant to control her. Thankfully her mental defenses were top notch and she should be able to keep her mind. If not then she was well and truly screwed. Well, maybe not, there was no way in hell Remy would let her be controlled. Molly knew what was bugging her best friend and also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

" Vous n'êtes pas impatient de cela, êtes-vous(You're not looking forward to this, are you)? " Molly asks her at lunch.

" Bien sûr que non, ce putain de salope fait sûr qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'enchantements sur l'élément de transformation Luna tient pour moi(Hell no, that damn bitch made sure there would be many enchantments upon the transformation item Luna is holding for me). " Serena replies.

" Vous avez moi, Remy, et Evan vous sauvegarde avec Ai, vous serez très bien(You have me, Remy, and Evan backing you up along with Ai, you'll be fine). " Molly tells her. It was thanks to Remy that Molly knew French as well as she did and thanks to her that he had grasped Japanese as well as he had. They had written letters to each other first in either French or Japanese and then the translations in English and either French or Japanese. Once they had everything mastered properly they had started using a mixture to take down notes, write to each other, all that good stuff. Drove their teachers nuts, now all they had to do was teach Evan French and Remy would have fun with that.

Evan was actually clicking quite well with Remy and the Cajun had excused himself to talk with Evan alone. Neither girl begrudged him as all guys needed another guy to talk to every now and again. At least they had each other in all of this. Things would be shaken up when it came to dealing with senshi problems. Once Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon she would then be free to use the Lunar Phase Dial and work to master it as well as the first item. She would not tolerate Luna's attitude, she hadn't back then and she wouldn't now.

The aforementioned black cat with a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead and crimson eyes frowns heavily. Why was the girl meant to be Sailor Moon speaking French anyhow? All the planetary senshi were to be Japanese, of course, she may have learned it as a hobby. Imagine her consternation as after school she is given a gentle kiss by Remy. That would not do, no senshi could afford to be distracted by a significant other. The boyfriend would have to go, immediately.

Serena keeps an eye on Luna as she follows them or rather her, she knew that look. That was the look that said Luna was going to try and force her to give Remy up. Like hell that was happening, she was not giving her soul mate up for that jumped up Mauan. " Un certain féline va essayer de me forcer à vous abandonner, Remy(A certain feline is going try and force me to give you up, Remy). "

Remy had spotted her, all good thieves could spot tails, " Ne se produira jamais, mon amour(Never happen, my love). " Remy murmurs.

Evan was now wishing he had also taken the time to study French but, he knew they were talking about the black cat that was following them. The one Ai had described as Luna and Ai had also told him that Luna seemed to think that romance was too much of a distraction for the senshi. That had caused several of them to seek their pleasure with each other. According to Ai the Outsiders had never held with such nonsense and flat out refused to listen to the female romance blocker worse than the cock blocker. Seeing as how girls went for romance more than guys did for the most part Evan could understand this.

Luna frowns some more, what were they saying, she didn't understand French. The four teens continue to Molly's home and head upstairs to work on their homework. Remy also giving Evan an impromptu lesson on French, he knew it was driving Evan insane to not know what they were saying. Serena was snuggled into Remy's side even as she worked on her homework and this surprised the feline. The girl was able to focus with her boyfriend in the room. No teenaged girl she had observed over the years had been able to do that. Molly finally sighs, " Luna, freaking show yourself already or you get hit with one of my Soul Stingers and that particular attack I can use in civilian form. "

" Psyche, one of the **Outsiders**. " The way Luna said that told Molly exactly how she felt about the Outsiders.

" Also my best friend. I am the High Lunar senshi reincarnated, Mauan. Make no mistake, I will not tolerate your attitude and will let Remy and Evan use you as target practice while you get evasion training in. " Serena snaps.

The feline blinks, " Target Practice? "

" Ya see, Remy and Evan be mutants. Need ta keep our pow'ahs sharp somehow. " Remy says with a grin. The very grin that unnerved so many back in New Orleans but, Serena loved it. Remy was just as devious as she was she just hid it better than he did.

Evan summons one of his spikes just to show what they meant while Remy charges up one of his cards, " I see. " Luna says, internally she was cowering from the display.

" Good, now give me that damn pathetic henshin item. " Serena says, though first she made sure to channel Evan's ability at a higher level to make sure her bare hand didn't touch that item.

" Knew it, damn thing is spelled and heavily at that. Compulsions, enchantments, damn a loyalty and subservience spell too. Bitchenity really wasn't taking any chances was she? " Serena murmurs and then starts to chant in Latin under her breath. Moments later every spell and enchantment on the broach was gone. Then and only then did Serena retract her channeling of Evan's mutation, " Oh, Evan, I'll work with you on your mutation so you can learn the on and off switches. I have an unfair advantage. "

Remy rolls his eyes at this but, says nothing, opting to go over Serena's math homework and make sure it was done correctly. A little known fact was that she suffered from Dyscalculia, the math version of Dyslexia basically. This meant that Remy made sure to go over her work and make sure it was correct. He also checked Molly's French assignment over as well, he'd recognize grammatical errors and word placement errors along with tense errors as well.

Serena freezes as a wave of darkness crashes over her, " Molly, contact Ai and get disguise items for these two and then transform your ass. Luna, stay here. I'll go handle our friendly neighborhood youma. "

Remy sighs, " Soyez prudent, belle(Be careful, beautiful). "

" I'll be fine, I can beat your ass into the ground, can't I? " Serena asks him and races for the stairs. Silent steps bring her to a vantage point where she can see what is going on, " Moon Prism Power! "

Serena sighs as this form was so much weaker the Crescent Style of the Phase Dial. How the hell was she supposed to accomplish anything like this. No doubt she was supposed to rely on Endymion to save her. Thankfully she had Remy to watch her back along with Sailor Psyche(AN: see doll divine. Com to see what Sailor Psyche and the other Outsiders look like I'm under sailorpsyche, those images would be in the Outsiders Gallery). Evan would also be invaluable back up as well.

She opens her mouth to speak and realizes there was still one compulsion, the damnable speech, " Ai to Seigi no, Sera fuku bishoujo senshi, Sera muun! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshioki yo (For Love and Justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you)! "

Oh, she was pissed, she hated giving that speech when there was no need for a distraction. She concentrates on what her attacks were and all the while she is dodging the controlled humans easily enough, being a thief had some perks after all though she did wonder where Mayumi was and how long the youma had been in her place. A bunch of spikes slam down in front of the controlled humans and Sailor Moon takes the time to regroup, " What's your handle? "

" Jaberin(javelin). Psyche's idea. "

" Where is she and my aijin anyhow? " Sailor Moon asks.

" Looking for the owner of this fine establishment. " Jaberin answers.

Sailor Moon nods at this, " Keep the innocent victims contained, I'll handle the youma. "

" Got it. Oh, Gambit said you need to stay alive. " Jaberin says.

Sailor Moon rolls her eyes, he would choose the name Gambit for himself, wouldn't he? The newly awakened senshi darts forward and lands a kick to the youma while Jaberin keeps the civilians off of her. Gambit and Psyche avoid the main fighting and look for Psyche's mother in this life. Gambit knew she was still alive, his empathy told him that much. Thankfully Psyche let him lead, as he was the one with the best stealth skills of their duo. She was getting there but, until she had reason to fully master stealth she saw no need for the skill. She wasn't a thief like Gambit or Sailor Moon, she was a jeweler's daughter.

Moon dodges one attack from the youma and then goes into a slide, sliding under the youma and coming up, her tiara charged and just slices up as she comes to her feet. The youma disintegrates easily enough and the controlled humans collapse. Jaberin and Moon go to help Gambit and Psyche find Mayumi. Moon smirks and manages to make Gambit jump as she comes up behind him, " Belle, must ya do stuff like dat? " Gambit asks her.

Moon grins, " Hai, aijin. "

Gambit grumbles under his breath at this, what did he see in her again. Moon smiles and casts out with her empathy, " Psyche, basement. Change back, Jaberin, Gambit, and myself will be here to deal with any problems. Mayumi should see you first in civilian form. "

Psyche nods and after an all clear from Moon ends her transformation before racing down to her mother only to pull up short and go immediately into a backwards somersault. Several playing cards are flung forward and explode against the youma even as Molly rolls forward and dodges around the youma. Moon jumps up landing on Gambit's upraised hand that he bends at the elbow and pushes straight up, giving Moon the lift that she needed to get up and over the youma. Once again she charges up her tiara and grins viciously, throwing it at the youma with blinding fast speed. The youma turned to dust before she even landed while Jaberin had followed Molly discretely.

Molly sighs when she sees her mother unconscious but having a strong pulse, " Jaberin, wanna cut her loose. "

Jaberin shakes his head and extends a sharp spike long enough to cut Mayumi's bonds. Then he disappears, ending the transformation and joining his new friends. Though he did take a little bit of time just in case Remy and Serena were taking a little couple time for themselves. Serena can sense this even as Remy ends their kiss, " Such a thoughtful friend we have. " she murmurs.

Remy grins, " Dat he is, cher. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution!


End file.
